Happiness at Last
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Five years after graduating from Beacon, one of the things that Blake wants has been given to her. Monochrome.


**AN: Hello everyone! GroundZeroFirework here with her first RWBY fic and this fic here is for the Monochrome lovers like me. This is my first RWBY fic, so I apologize if I'm lacking in some points. Now, one thing I should let you guys know; Grace belongs to dashingicecream. If you guys don't know her, you should check her tumblr out; she is among those who makes the most AMAZING Monochrome (and Negitoro, for the Voca fans out there who are into it) art. So, you go, Ms. dashingicecream! This is for you and all other RWBY and Mono-lovers out there!**

* * *

Once upon a time, had someone told Blake Belladonna that she'd someday be married to Weiss Schnee, she would've laughed at them…

Laughed at them and shot them in the face.

After all, once upon a time, she was a White Fang member; one of its rising stars, taken under the wing of Adam Taurus himself. Back then, she harbored a fierce hatred for the SDC and the family that runs it. After all, they basically enslaved her people and treated them like animals.

But then she saw how the White Fang was changed; it wasn't about equality anymore. It became about supremacy. One race on top of the food chain over the other. And when Adam revealed his intentions to blow up the Schnee Dust Company train and its crew after stealing its cargo, that's when she knew she had to leave. Afterwards, she got accepted into Beacon and met many wonderful people who accepted her for who she was; a Faunus.

That's also where she met Weiss…

Weiss...they had a really rocky start back then; with her still having hatred for the SDC and Weiss being prejudiced towards the Faunus race. It took her running away and having a run-in with Torchwick and the White Fang before Weiss decided that she didn't care whether or not she was a Faunus.

And that's always where Blake thought it started. If someone were to ask her when she started falling in love with Weiss, the earliest memory that she would always think of was that day in the docks when Weiss made her promise that if she needed something, she would go to her team.

Years passed and so many things happened; dark moments in their lives that she would just rather leave in the back of her head. But in between those were good memories too. Memories that were filled with happiness like when she confessed her love to Weiss. It was their second year and they were taking an afternoon walk around Beacon on the rare times when they had nothing to do and Yang and Ruby were off doing their own things and at some point during their walk, she just blurted out her confession…

" _Weiss, I really like you."_

Five words. That was all it took. Weiss was a bit wary because of her family at first but nevertheless, she decided to give Blake a chance. And Blake didn't disappoint her as Weiss finally told her that she loved Blake before they shared their first kiss. Winter eventually found out and Blake's fears were somewhat alleviated when Winter gave her approval.

" _So long as the little snowflake is happy."_

Two years passed since that day and they both knew that eventually they decided to tell her father. They told him after they graduated. He wasn't very happy about it. No, that's an understatement; he was downright furious. Whatever could this do to the SDC? Two women, one of them the heiress to one of Remnant's most successful businesses, in a romantic relationship? And with a Faunus at that? That was completely unacceptable. He threatened to have her disowned and Weiss stood up for herself and they both left the Schnee estate, confident that if they could weather that particular storm, they could make it through anything.

Now, five years after they met in Beacon and after a year of being full-fledged huntresses, they married. It was the most unromantic proposal that Blake could think of; the only thing she planned was the day that she would do it. She was so nervous about Weiss turning her down that she just blurted out _"Will you marry me?"_ to her face one morning. By the time, she realized what she did; it was too late to turn back and make a proper, romantic proposal because Weiss was repeatedly kissing her while saying _"yes"._

The ceremony was beautiful, yet simple. Weiss looked remarkably beautiful in her white dress. Most of Blake's life was devoid of light until she met Weiss and on that day, she was granted the opportunity to spend the rest of her life with an angel. Their friends and old teachers in Beacon were in attendance. Ruby and Yang were very happy for them and made sure everything went as smoothly as possible (though there was that incident with Yang, a piece of cake and a paparazzi but every time Blake thought about it, it brought shivers to her spine). Winter managed to pop by and give her regards to the newlyweds. Stoic as she might've been at the time, they can see she was trying not to cry out of happiness for her sister. Maybe there was even a little sadness in there because she wasn't able to see Weiss grow up as she should've. Her father never showed up even though they invited him. Weiss can deny it all she wants but it was obvious that she wanted her father to care and be happy for her for once.

Now, one year later brings us to today; in Vale General Hospital's maternity ward. Blake sat in the waiting room tapping one of her legs on the floor as she anxiously waited for news on Weiss. Yang went off somewhere in the hospital and Ruby was sleeping on one of the chairs beside her. Winter was on her way from Atlas to take part this joyous occasion.

After all, Weiss was giving birth to her and Blake's first child today.

Anxiety filled Blake's very being as she sat there. Why wouldn't she be anxious? Her wife was giving birth to her child and what if something wrong happens and she ends up losing them both? Or what if things turn out okay yet she screws something up while raising their baby? Blake never had a family before; she had no idea where her parents went and therefore, she had no role model to look up to aside from Yang and Ruby's stories of Summer Rose; the supermom who, according to them, was the Baker of Cookies and Slayer of Giant Monsters. Blake can only hope to be as good a mother as Summer Rose was to her children. Weiss and their child was everything to her. Meeting her friends in Beacon brought her happiness but the chance to spend every single day with the woman she loves and their child was beyond comparison.

"Blake!" A familiar and playful voice called out to her. Blake immediately looked up and saw Yang smiling down on her.

"Oh, hey, Yang. It's just you." She said before looking at the wall opposite her again.

"Yeah, it's me. Get up, I got something to show you." Yang told her as she put her hands on her hips.

"No thank you. I should stay here in case Weiss asks for me." Blake responded with a hint of nervousness as she rubbed her hands together. Yang took both her hands in her own before pulling her up.

"You've been sitting there for hours now. That can't be good for your butt. Besides, I doubt the Ice Queen would want you to just sit there." Yang reasoned with her as she pulled her along the hallway. Blake had to admit that Yang had a point; her ass was sore from sitting there for too long, only getting up for bathroom breaks and Weiss would probably scold her for worrying too much. Eventually, they were outside the Maternity ward and Yang showed Blake the handiwork she did at the door.

"Really, Yang? That's what you thought of?" She asked her partner with a deadpan stare. The double doors that already had a push sign on it, now had two more additional push signs. So in short; it said _**"Push. Push. PUSH."**_ Exactly like a doctor encouraging a woman to give birth.

"Hey, it's kinda hard to think of childbirth jokes, you know." Yang said with a grin and a shrug. However, Blake never responded and instead, rubbed her arms while looking anxiously at the door. Yang sighed and slung an arm over her best friend and partner.

"Look, I know you're worried about her. But Weiss is a tough one; she'll pull through okay."

"Yeah, I know but…" Blake said as she trailed off. Yang looked at her quizzically.

"But what?" She asked.

"What if she doesn't make it? I-I mean, Weiss' mom died giving birth to her. I-I just don't want the same thing to happen to her. To us. And if the birth goes well; what if I screw up? I never had parents or a proper family so I have no one to look up to. I…I don't…I don't want to screw up our baby's life." Blake said as she paced around the hallway. Yang put her hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Blakey, you're going to listen to me and you're going to listen good, alright. Trust her. Weiss has never let you down, right? I doubt she'll let you down this time. After everything that she; after everything you've both been through, do you really think she's going to let childbirth strike her down?" The blonde brawler asked.

"No." The black haired faunus meekly answered.

"There we go. Stop worrying. As for screwing up, we'll be there for you. Ruby and I will help you out and be the best aunts ever. We won't let you be a screw up."

Blake chuckled for a moment before she nodded and they made their way back to the ward. Ruby was still asleep and didn't seem to have moved an inch. Blake sat beside her again. She was so scared. Terrified of screwing up. Of doing something wrong. Of failing her family. Her fight or flight instincts were acting up again and she tried so hard to suppress the latter. She didn't want to be what her semblance symbolized. Not anymore. She wasn't going to run from Weiss or their child. She wasn't going to be like her parents who ran out on her or hell, she didn't even want to be like Raven Branwen who ran out on Yang. Blake has felt various forms of happiness since meeting Weiss and their friends but she wanted to be a little more selfish. She wanted the happiness of having someone to come home to. The happiness of holding the love of her life and her child every night before going to bed. Suddenly, her fear was replaced by a semblance of excitement at the prospect of finally having a proper family. Her child would be her own flesh and blood and it was everything she could ever hope for. It somewhat eased her nervousness. Finally, a doctor approached her and she stood up.

"Ma'am, you may see your wife and child now. Room 127." He said with a bright smile on his face. Blake smiled and nodded before she took off running for the room mentioned before using her natural speed as a faunus. She stopped in front of the room and took a deep breath before going inside. When she stepped foot in the room, Blake forgot how to breathe for a moment. Weiss was sitting on the bed, holding a bundle in her arms as she smiled and cooed at it. Despite the fact that Weiss was covered in sweat and her hair was all over the place, the dim lighting of the room only made her look more like an angel than a person.

"Blake, come and meet our little girl." Weiss told her with a tired smile on her face as she kept her hold on their baby. They agreed to keep their baby's gender a surprise until the birth itself and frankly, Blake wouldn't have cared either way if they had a son or a daughter but for it to be said aloud that they have a daughter brought a shot of happiness into Blake's very being. Blake took slow, small steps towards the bed and beside Weiss' side. The moment she laid her eyes on the small bundle in Weiss' arms, Blake forgot how to breathe for the second time. People always say that babies look like a boiled lobster or a boiled potato or something along those lines when they're newborns but in Blake's eyes, her baby was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Why, her beauty was on par with her wife's! Tears sprang from Blake's eyes and before she knew it, she was sobbing. How weird; she was the one sobbing while their baby was the quiet and sleeping one. But they weren't tears of sadness or simple joy or anger. They were the tears of euphoria that most parents say they feel when they lay their eyes on their child for the first time.

"What's wrong, kitty cat?" Weiss asked as she rubbed Blake's ears as she held their baby. Blake responded by kissing her lips.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for giving me this kind of happiness." She said after wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Weiss smiled and leaned into her.

"Thank you, Blake. For sticking by me through these years." Weiss murmured against her. When they separated, Weiss carefully handed their baby to her. As if by instinct, her arms immediately received the baby and to her surprise, she was properly holding her. Blake took in the tufts of grey hair in her child's little head, her chubby cheeks, her small balled up fists and the bump of a small tail on her back. Blake smiled before pressing her lips to the child's forehead.

"A little girl, Blake. We have a baby girl." Weiss said as she leaned against Blake's shoulder and caressed their baby's cheek.

"What should we name her?" The black haired faunus asked her.

"I was thinking of the name "Grace"." Weiss responded. The moment she said the name, the baby stirred from her slumber and stared at them.

"Is that your name? Grace?" Blake playfully asked the little girl. The baby didn't speak; that would be impossible but she moved her head that they could swear looked close to a nod.

"Grace it is. Grace Belladonna-Schnee." Weiss declared with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, our little Grace." Blake said as she gave Grace an Eskimo kiss.

With her beautiful and wonderful wife beside her and her newborn child in her arms, Blake felt an intense feeling in her heart…

'Happiness at last.'

* * *

 **AN: I don't know if this is up to everyone's standards but I really hope I did good on this one. Anyways, Merry Christmas to everyone from me here in the Philippines. I hope you guys enjoy this wonderful occasion with your family and friends. For those of you confused by the last line, those are just Blake's thoughts.**

 **I apologize as well if you guys think this is lacking in dialogue. And again, Grace belongs to dashingicecream. I'm just borrowing her.**

 **Please leave a review, a favorite or a follow. Thank you. I hope everyone enjoyed this.**

 **Again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from the Philippines.**


End file.
